


Goodbye is a word I can't say

by Andrewsasaint



Series: Kayla's life after coming out [2]
Category: Merry Happy Whatever (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Cancer, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ihavenoregrets, Other, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewsasaint/pseuds/Andrewsasaint
Summary: What happens after Kayla Quinn's funeral.
Relationships: Kayla Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Matt/Emmy Quinn, Matt/Female oc
Series: Kayla's life after coming out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609477
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye is a word I can't say

A dark shadow clouded her and ate at her soul. It ate away all the good and kept the dark despair of her trauma. It replayed on repeat in her mind and she felt like a child who couldn’t sleep on a summer night. 

Looking up at the dark sky, feeling the grass tickling her ankles. It brought a surge of happiness but it lasted only a little while and before she knew it, the memory had begun, forever on repeat.  
The young woman looked crazy, staring up at the sky, wondering some of the deepest questions a human being could ever ask. 

And as she asked those questions, she felt an anxiety bubble up inside her and try to escape her throat. It was clawing its way out, trying to be freed, wanting to slice the silent air with its high pitched sound. 

A part of her had been ripped out and it was the part of her that she wanted to stay forever. The woman felt a warm clammy hand clasp her shoulder and she knew who it was. 

“Ama-”  
“You don’t understand. You never lost the one you loved did you?” she asked aggressively.  
“No but we all lost Kayla today and we all know what that feels like” Matt said in a soft voice. 

She buried her face into matts shoulder and cried. Cried for all the trauma she went through and for losing the love of her life. It seemed like everything just stopped and all that mattered was that an angel was gone and went back to heaven. 

Matt just rubbed her back feeling bad because he didn’t know how to deal with her. He didn’t want to imagine how bad Amanda must be feeling and honestly, he didn’t know how to. She wished to spend the rest of her life and she never got to tell Kayla that. Kayla died thinking that they would only ever be girlfriends. 

And the two just stood there, in a complete silence, glancing up at the stars trying to get just one more goodbye. 

**** ******  
The two stumbled home, drunk on emotion and wishing to be numb. The two spent the last hour exchanging some of their favorite stories of Kayla. Nobody had left, they couldn’t find it in them to leave. 

They didn’t want to leave knowing that if they were to come back, it would be without Kayla. The family was trying to manage themselves, keeping themselves entertained in small and quiet ways. A hush was over the house like a damper on a piano muting the noise. 

But as the two entered, everything went silent and Mr. Quinn himself looked up from the photograph and looked at the other woman. He was hesitant at first but he got up and hugged Amanda. 

At that moment, she felt void of all the emotions she felt drunk from. Her mind went blank and she just rested her head on his shoulder and at that moment, she finally felt okay. 

Amanda felt a tingling feeling, looking up to the ceiling and back down to the photograph.  
“God” Amanda thought, “take care of Kayla for us”. 

With a small smile, she took the photograph from Mr. Quinn’s hands and placed it next to the picture of their mother. 

“Don’t worry Mr.Quinn, Kayla’s with her mother and i’m pretty sure she gonna be okay” Amanda smiled.


End file.
